Everything is Connected
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Most of us think that the past will stay in the past. But what happens when past actions and decisions are the ones to decide if you live or die? Can Jazz and Prowl relive what they have spent so long in trying to keep buried? Rated M for mature content and future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know it has been awhile since anything has been going up and I am sorry about that. I have been working on way too many stories!**

**I have 6 stories that I have been working on! This is 1 of 6 stories that I will be posting through out this month. This will be a chapter story. As for how many chapters... I don't know. I don't know how fast updates will be. I've been working on this since November. I get so far and then I delete it because I don't like it. Anyway, I think I'm happy with what I've got. But I'd be more then happy to here what you, my readers, think. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick: Second**

**Klick: Minute**

**Cycle: Hour**

**Joor: Day**

**Orn: Week**

**Groon: Month**

**Metacycle: Year**

* * *

Prowl was sitting at his desk working on the latest report when his office door slid open. The SIC looked up and saw it was Prime. "Sir? How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had that weekly report done."

Before Prowl could answer the Prime, his office door opened again and Wheeljack ran in. Wheeljack didn't even need to say anything. Prowl already knew. He looked at Prime and stood up. "Yes. I do." He handed a datapad to Prime and ran after Wheeljack.

"Where is he?"

"In the canyon." Wheeljack watched as Prowl sped off.

Prowl drove off the side of the canyon and transformed, so he'd land on his pedes. He looked around but he didn't see Jazz anywhere. After a few seconds of silence. Prowl heard some noise and chased after it. When he came to a stop he saw Jazz kicking some stones and saw a rock slide headed straight for him. "JAZZ!" Prowl crashed in to Jazz and knocked the two of them out of the way.

Jazz looked around and saw that Prowl had knocked him out of the way. "What the slag did you do that for?!"

"It was going to kill you. Wait... You already knew that. You were going to let it kill you! WHY!?"

"Why the frag do you care?"

"Because I love you."

"That is a load of slag! Why need me when you have a new lover!"

Prowl looked at his lover confused. "Jazz... I... I don't understand."

"You never come back to our quarters and I spend most of my nights recharging alone..."

"Are you referring to my late meetings with Prime?"

"You're sleeping with Prime?! Wow... I knew there was someone else... But Prime?..."

"Wait a minute! I am not sleeping with Prime. Nor am I cheating on you with any other bot. Prime is my sire!"

"Then that means that Ratchet is your Carrier and that Wheeljack is your uncle, since Wheeljack is Ratchet's brother."

"That is correct Jazz. Ratchet is my Carrier and Wheeljack is my uncle."

"Whatever! All you fragging care about is yourself!" Jazz covered his mouth with his servo. "Prowl... I..."

Prowl turned around and waked away.

Jazz went over and kicked the rock pile and muttered to himself.

"Well... I can see that went well..."

Jazz looked up and saw Wheeljack coming toward him. "I really fragged that up..."

"Yeah... You did. Jazz... How much of Prowl's past relationships do you know?"

"To be honest? Not much of anything. I know he has dated two femmes and a mech, not including me. But aside from that... I never really asked. Prowl seemed to think I would be put off by me not being his first. But I told him that it didn't matter... All that mattered was that I was his last."

"Well you may not have been his first kiss. But if the two of you had bonded... you would have been his first interface." Jazz looked shocked so the inventor continued. "He refused to interface with any bot until he was bonded to them."

Jazz nodded his helm and sighed. "I really fragged that up."

"What you don't know is... Prowl's first three relationships... ended in tragedy... Prowl's first relationship was a femme. She and Prowl dated for a metacycle and she thought Prowl was cheating... Prowl came home that night to find her lifeless frame hanging from the rafters. Prowl commed Ratchet in tears and Ratchet commed me. We rushed over to see if we could save her. We knew she was gone but Ratchet tried anyway. I consoled Prowl as he sobbed."

Jazz stayed quiet but nodded showing Wheeljack he had heard him and understood. He waited for him to continue.

"Now... Prowl's second relationship... The mech he dated... The mech started as a neat freak. By the end of it he was a controlling mech. Prowl tried to do his own thing and Ratchet got tired of fixing him. So... Prowl stayed home to keep his lover and carrier happy. For two different reasons of course. Eventually the mech felt guilty for what he did and he left. Prowl tried to recover... but no matter how bad the mech treated Prowl... Prowl really did care for him. A few months later... Prowl received his lifeless frame in a box."

Jazz slid to the ground and felt himself crying but refused the comfort Wheeljack offered and waited for the engineer to continue.

"As for Prowl's last relationship... The other femme he dated. That... That was the hardest on Prowl... After a metacycle and a half of them being together, she gave up and tried to take her life. But Prowl stopped her. Things seemed to be going better for the two of them till one night... Prowl came home and the femme tied him up. She explained what she had planned and made him watch, as she took her own life... He sobbed as he sat there helpless to stop her. Ratchet and I are unsure to this joor if Prowl has fully recovered from that."

Jazz could only nodded as he sobbed on the ground feeling like such a fool.

"And then there is you, Jazz. Those late night meetings Prowl had with Prime, were to discuss things about you. Prowl has spent the last few orns doing nothing but talking about you to Ratchet and I. Primus Jazz... Ratchet and I have NEVER seen Prowl so excited about a lover. We mention your name and his optics light up. Since the two of you have been together... Prowl's health has improved. Prowl really loves you, Jazz. There is no bot else in Prowl's life that means as much to him as you do."

Jazz got up and gave Wheeljack a hug. "Thank you!"

"Where you going?"

"To say I am sorry and fix things. No matter how long it takes or the cost." Jazz raced off before Wheeljack could respond.

Jazz got back to the base and headed for the SIC's office. That was the usual place to start looking for Prowl. Jazz didn't think that it was odd when the door didn't slide open. Rather it wanted a security code. When it requested a code, that usually meant that Prowl wanted to be left alone but Jazz wanted to fix it now. Slag, NEEDED to fix it now.

Jazz typed in his security code and the door slid open and Jazz stared in shock at what he saw. Prowl was out cold on the floor. Looking around, Jazz saw the needle laying on the other side of the office. Jazz picked it up and looked at the label. Jazz dropped it not caring if it broke or not he dropped to the floor next to Prowl. As he worked the energon lines in both their arms, he commed Ratchet.

:Jazz to Ratchet.:

:What's going on Jazz?:

:In a few nano-klicks there is going to be a medical emergency in Prowl's office.:

:Jazz? What is going on?!:

:Bring Wheeljack with you:

Before Ratchet could say anything. Jazz cut the comm. Jazz hooked his energon lines to Prowl's and started to cycle their energon. Jazz could feel himself starting to get dizzy. He knew it was a matter of nano-klicks before he passed out. "Prowl... I'm so sorry..." Hopefully... he had bought Ratchet and Wheeljack enough time. Unable to hold out any longer he passed out next to Prowl.

* * *

:WHEELJACK?!:

:Whoa! Where is the fire Ratchet?:

:Jazz just commed me and said that in a few minutes there was going to be a medical emergency in Prowl's office. He told me to bring you. I am just leaving the med bay now. Can you meet me there?:

:Yes.:

Wheeljack ended the comm. But now he was confused as he raced to Prowl's office. Jazz said he was going to make things right. So why would there be-. NO! He picked up his speed and got there just as Ratchet was typing in his code. The office door slid open.

"Primus..."

"Jack! Help me! I got Prowl. You take Jazz!"

Wheeljack noticed as he picked up Jazz that Ratchet had already undid the energon lines that connected the two bots together. They raced down to the med bay and Wheeljack did everything his brother told him to do.

Wheeljack did a quick scan of Prowl and Jazz. "Jazz is worse he has more poison in him."

"Stupid fragger!"

"Brother... We don't know anything just yet. Let focus on getting them back online and then we can question them." Ratchet only nodded.

Just then Jazz came back online and started coughing. "Thank Primus..."

Jazz looked toward the voice. "Wheeljack?" Wheeljack came over and gave his friend's servo a gentle squeeze.

"Take him in to a side room while I work on the other one." Wheeljack nodded and carried his friend in to a more private side room. There was a moment of silence before Wheeljack started to question Jazz.

"Jazz... What happened?"

"Well... After Prowl left and after talking to you in the canyon... I realized that instead of talking my pain out with him... I shut him out. Just like his past lovers... It wasn't fair to him... So I came rushing back to base to explain everything and-"

Jazz started to cough really bad. After few klicks of coughing the saboteur was able to breathe again and then continued his story.

"...and when I came back to base... I found him out cold... in his office. I knew I didn't have enough time to call Ratchet and get both of you to come and help so... in order to buy both of you some time, I cycled our energon." Jazz looked back at the ceiling in the room.

Wheeljack looked at Jazz in shock. "But you... You could have died... You... you risked your life to save his..."

Jazz nodded his helm.

Before either of them could say anything else there was some yelling in the main area of the med bay. Jazz got up and opened the door that was separating him from the rest of the med bay.

"I should have died... Why am I still online"

"JAZZ SAVED YOUR STUPID TAILPIPE! YOU FRAGGER!"

Prowl looked at the medic. "What?... I don't understand..."

Jazz came out of his room and headed toward Prowl. "Let me handle this, Ratch." The medic scoffed and walked away. Jazz stood in front of the tactician. There was a moment of silence and then all that was heard was the sounds of Jazz's servo hitting Prowl's face. "YOU SLAGGING FRAGGING LITTLE SLAGGER!"

The SIC looked at the TIC in shock. He had never heard such foul language come from him in all the time he knew him. "Jazz."

But he didn't stop yelling. He kept going. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU FREAK OUT AT ME IN THE CANYON ABOUT WANTING TO DIE AND THEN YOU TAKE OFF. I KNEW YOU WERE UPSET!"

"Jazz."

Ratchet stopped what he was doing. Jazz... wanted to die? Not again... Ratchet wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut and kept listening.

"After you left..."

"Jazz."

"Wheeljack had found me... and he explained your past..." The tactician slid of the medical berth and pulled Jazz in to his arms and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"Well.. You wouldn't stop talking... Jazz.. Thank you." He kissed him again. "I love you."

Jazz frowned. "Don't think I have forgiven you that easy."

"I don't expect you to."

Jazz started to walk away. "Where do you think you are going?"

Jazz looked over at Ratchet it. "Back to my office."

"I haven't released you from my med bay."

"I'm not sick and I'm no longer in any danger of offlining. So, I'm leaving." With that, he turned on his pede and left the med bay for his office.

A few klicks later Prime walked in to the med bay. "What in Primus happened?" Prowl hung his head and sighed.

Wheeljack was the first to speak up. "Why?"

"Because Jazz just quit! He walks in to my office and says. 'Nice to serve you Prime, but I quit!' and then he stormed out."

"I'll go find him."

"PROWL YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

The medic looked at his brother and the inventor nodded and left.

After the doors close, Prime asked again. "So is someone going to tell me what is going on?"

Prowl didn't look up at his sire as he started to tell what had happened. "You were in my office and asked me for the newest report and Wheeljack had come running in. I instantly knew what it meant. Jazz was hurting. So I handed you the data pad and took off with Wheeljack. Jack told me he was in the canyon. When I got there, I didn't see or hear anything at first. But soon enough I heard something so I went after it."

Ratchet sighed but cleaned up his tools as he listened to his creation tell the story of today's events.

"I saw Jazz kicking some stones and saw a rock slide headed right for him. So I slammed in to him and managed to knock us both out of the way. He then started to yell at me as he asked me why I had knocked him out of the way. I told him that if I hadn't it would have killed him and it didn't take me long to figure out that he already knew that it would offline him. It then clicked into place that he had planned it. He wanted to die."

Ratchet could feel the tears already starting to pool, but never said a word.

"We exchanged a few words. He was yelling and I was calm. He accused me of cheating and eventually I left hurt at something he had said. Wheeljack had commed me and asked me if I had told Jazz about my previous relationships and I was honest with him. I told him it had never come up. So I figure that Wheeljack told Jazz everything. I went back to my office unable to deal with the pain and tried to take my own life. The next thing I remember I woke up here."

"Wheeljack commed me so I can fill in the blanks for you." Prowl turned and looked at his carrier. "Wheeljack told me that he had told Jazz everything and that Jazz was racing back to base to find you and fix what he had done. No matter how long it took or the cost. He wanted to fix it. About 5 klicks later I got a comm from Jazz saying that in a few klicks there would be a medical emergency in your office. So I grabbed my tools and I commed Jack and told him to meet me there."

Prowl and Prime both nodded.

"Then your office door slid open... I found Jazz out cold next to you. His servo on yours. He had cycled both your energon to buy Wheeljack and I some time. He knew the risks and for you... he took them."

Prowl looked back at the floor and Prime nodded.

* * *

Prowl made a quick last klick decision and jumped off the medical berth. "AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!"

Prowl smiled at his carrier. "Something I should have done long ago." And with that, he was out the door and down the halls.

He commed Wheeljack. :Jack?:

:Yes Prowl?:

:Have you found Jazz?:

:Yes. We are currently in the rec room. Why?:

:Good. Keep him there. See you in a klick.: With that he ended the comm and raced for the Rec room. The doors swished open and Prowl went in and saw Jazz holding a fake smile as he said goodbye to his friends and fellow team mates.

"Jazz!"

The saboteur turned around and raised an optic ridge. "And what do you want?"

Prowl held his ground. "You."

Jazz seemed slightly shocked by this. "Excuse me?"

Prowl closed the distance between them. "You quit, then I will quit. You leave the city and I will leave the city. You want to leave the planet, then I will leave the planet."

The visored bot raised an optic ridge and his optics softened their glare. "I... I don't understand."

The SIC placed his servos on either side of the mech he loved so much. "Where ever you go. I am going to go with you. I love you so much Jazz. I want to be by your side from now until Primus takes us home. Jazz, will you please forgive me for what I have done and please spend forever with me."

Jazz gasped in shock. "Are you..."

Prowl smiled a little. "Jazz, will you bond with me?"

Jazz looked up at his lover and smiled. "Yes!"

Everyone in the rec room cheered. The tactician kissed his lover and held him close. After they broke the kiss Prowl took Jazz's servo and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Sorry everyone! I'm stealing Jazz!" Prowl then left the rec room with Jazz right behind him

Prowl commed his carrier. :I'll be in my quarters with Jazz if you need either of us. But I'd rather the two of us be left alone.:

:Understood.:

"Come on."

"Even though I agreed to bond with you, don't think that I am letting you off the hook."

Prowl waited for his quarter doors to close before answering. "As I said before, I don't expect you to. I know what it must have done to see me like that."

"I was spark broken."

"I… I didn't know that I was that weak…" The SIC looked away.

"It is okay to be weak. It is okay to fall apart. But it is not okay to offline yourself." Prowl looked back with tears in his optics. "Prowl… talk to me. Please… I need you to talk to me."

"I don't know if I can…"

Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl. "We didn't talk about this at the beginning of our relationship and I think that has played a part in hurting us. I told you in the beginning of our relationship that I didn't care who you had been with or that I hadn't been your first. All I cared about was being your last. I wouldn't have agreed to bond with you if any of that truly bothered me."

"You wouldn't be my first kiss, but you would be my first interface."

"Wheeljack told me that, but I was waiting to hear that from you."

Prowl slid to the floor and sobbed. Jazz continued to hold on. "Jazz… I'm so sorry. You are right. I should have told you all of this. I should have trusted you when you said that you could handle my past. I was so scared that it would chase you away."

Jazz stoked the side of his lover's face. "I told you that when we became a couple that you were stuck with me. Nothing you could say or do would scare me away."

The SIC nodded. "I'm sorry that I doubted you."

The TIC looked into his lover's optics. "And you are forgiven. Can you make me a promise for the future?"

"Anything."

"Next time you doubt something I say, tell me that you doubt me. I'd rather you be up front and honest with me. When you hide stuff like this I don't always see that something is wrong. I go through my joor thinking everything is okay and then the next klick we are falling apart. It breaks my spark, Prowl."

The door winged mech nodded. "I promise."

"Good. Now that, that is out of the way…" The saboteur smiled a little as he leaned in and kissed the tactician. "I love you, Prowl."

Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz and refused to let go. "I love you too, Jazz. So much."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed. This one of a couple stories that I have on the go at the moment. So I am unsure when the next update will be. Please Read and Review. I'd like to know what you all thought. **

**Until Next Time,**

**~CatsPrivateBedroom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I couldn't decide where I wanted this story to go so I added a little more and have decided that this story will be a two-shot. So this is the second AND final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick – Second**

**Klick – Minute**

**Cycle – Hour**

**Joor – Day**

**Orn – Week**

**Decacycle – 3 Weeks**

**Groon – Month**

**Metacycle – Year**

* * *

:Ratchet to Prowl:

:Yes, Carrier?:

:Can you and Jazz come back to the med bay?:

:Is something wrong carrier?:

:I'm not sure. I would like to do some extra scans of both of you.:

:Okay. We are on our way.:

"We need to go see Ratchet."

"We do?"

"He just commed me and said he wanted to do additional scans."

"Well… I suppose we should go see him before he comes looking and drags us by our audios."

* * *

The two walked in silence to the med bay. Entering the med bay Prowl called out. "Ratchet?"

"Just a nano-klick you two!" A few klicks later Ratchet walked out. "Sorry about that. I was looking for a data file."

Prowl saw the title and clung to his lover. "Prowl? You okay?"

"What does …that… have to do with us?" Prowl spat out.

Jazz was now really confused. First the SIC gripped him tight and now he looks like he was ready to murder a data file.

Ratchet sighed, "I have been doing some research and I believe that this explains Jazz's outbursts and his over emotional behaviour."

"Hello! I'm right here! Will the two of you stop talking like I'm not here and tell me what the slag is going on?"

The medic showed the file to the visored mech. Reading the title, the saboteur now knew why the tactician had tensed up and held him close. He turned so that he had his back to the medic and buried his face in his lover's chest plates.

"What is the point in making either one of us relive that!?"

"Will you calm down Prowl?"

"No! You have my lover upset, so no, I will not calm down."

"The file will help explain, until now, what I couldn't."

"I don't think you need to have the data file in servo to prove a point."

"You are right. You have my apologies. I will take this away." The medic left to put the data file away. After a few klicks the medic came back.

"You said that file had something to do with Jazz. Care to explain what that is?"

"I think only Jazz can explain that."

The visored mech turned back around, "Me? I'm not a medic. How the slag would I know how if that data file is related?"

"15 bots went on that mission. Only three of you came back. You are the only survivor of that mission, that is still online."

"I still don't understand."

"That means that only you can tell what actually happened on that mission."

"Mission Blackout… It was on course until we were captured. We were put in a room with no windows… We… We were gassed, with what I don't know. It didn't have a nasty taste nor did it have a nasty smell. I had never come across it in all my metacycles. Two bots hit the floor and seized for about two klicks before offlining. It turns out that they had ingested a fatal amount. That left 13 of us. The other 10 that didn't come back… one by one they suffocated… Of the 3 of us that managed to escape… One was shot."

Ratchet spoke up. "You are right here and the other was killed in last month's decepticon battle."

Jazz only nodded. "I don't understand how any of this helps."

"The gas that was used… You said that it wasn't nasty. Did it taste sweet?"

Jazz tried to remember. "Yes… It did."

"Your emotional state is the consequence of that gas; your paranoia, you mood swings, you wanting to die."

"You mean I have to live with this for the rest of my existence?"

"That or have a sparkling."

Both the TIC and SIC's helms shot up. "Did you just-"

"The consequence of the gas is showing in the way a carrying bot would act. The mood swings, the paranoia and even the heighten sensitivity. It is your call. That is all I wanted to tell both of you."

"You commed me and brought both of us all the way down here, to tell us that?"

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "I thought you would happy that your lover isn't naturally suicidal."

"Are you seriously telling me that, if Jazz doesn't have a sparkling that this will continue for the rest of his existence?"

"Assuming that it doesn't kill him, yes."

"How can it kill me if I'm still alive? I didn't ingest as much as the others did."

"It will kill you if you give in to it."

Jazz ran out of the med bay in tears. Prowl glared at his carrier before chasing after his soon to be bonded. "Jazz! Wait!" The saboteur disappeared into the tactician's quarters. The SIC sighed and went in. "Jazz… Please talk to me…"

"Leave me."

"What?"

"End our relationship! Do it!"

"No! Those words will not come out of my mouth!"

"But-"

"No buts, Jazz!"

"Ratchet is calling me weak, it was a personal! I've already given in to it and it nearly killed us both!"

"Jazz, I'm not going to give up. I love you too much to just give up! We can and will beat this together!"

"We've never talked about having creations. I can't force you in to that!"

Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz. "Shh…. Jazz, I'd be more than happy to have creations with you. I've always wanted a family. I should have brought it up sooner."

"You really want creations?"

"Of course! They will be unique versions of us. How could I not want that?"

Jazz clung to Prowl as he sobbed. "I love you, Prowl."

"As I love you, Jazz. We can bond and start trying whenever you are ready."

The saboteur looked up at his soon to be bonded and pleaded. "Now, please. I don't want to spend another nano-klick unable to feel you or hear you."

Prowl smiled and led him to the berth. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Jazz."

* * *

The following morning Prowl came online and he smiled feeling his mate's contentment.

::Morning Sunshine.::

Jazz walked in to the berth room. "Morning to you too."

"If we talk through the bond more it will become easier and easier."

::We have an advantage. You and I have a lot of focus.::

::That is true, but it can be taxing on us if we use too much of it at once. You've seen what has happened to me.::

Jazz winced as he remembered. ::Yeah, that is something I don't want to do. I don't like Ratchet's wrath.::

The tactician sat up. "He can't hurt you. Not now, at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Ratchet has a soft spot for his family. Why do you think that the twins get it worse than Wheeljack, yet Wheeljack does worse than the twins?"

"Jack and Ratchet are family?"

"Yeah. It's no secret, Jazz. They are brothers."

"Right! I remember now. But how do you fit in to that?"

"I am the eldest creation of Ratchet and Prime."

"Ratchet and Prime are your creators?!"

"I thought you figured that out when you accused me of cheating and I told you that Prime and Ratchet were my Carrier and Sire."

"I merely assumed that you had said that so I would stop accusing you…"

The SIC showed his bonded memories from when he was young. "As I was saying, Ratchet won't actually hurt you. My wrath is just as bad as his and he doesn't like a taste of his own medicine."

Jazz laughed and Prowl pulled his bonded on the berth with him. "I love you Jazz. I love you so much."

"I love you too Prowl. Do you think…?" Jazz trailed off.

"I'm not sure, but it is possible. We will know for sure in a few joors."

The saboteur hugged his bonded. "I love you."

The Tactician merely smiled. "I know you do. I can feel your love for me. I love you just as much as you love me. Now come here. We both have the joor off and I have a few ideas on how we can spend it.

The TIC laughed and kissed his lover.

* * *

7 Metacycles later

* * *

"Sire!" Prowl smiled to himself as he felt 2 sets of little servos and pedes crawling on him.

"Why aren't you two in your berths recharging?" Prowl onlined one optic to look at his creations.

"Present time!"

Prowl onlined his other optic and looked up at his bonded. "Present time?" The SIC was thoroughly confused. ::Mhm. It's Sire's Day.::

::Really? That time already?:: Jazz merely smiled and laughed at his bonded.

The two little ones handed their sire a cube of energon. "Thank you." The two little ones laughed and smiled. The young femme then climbed off the berth and raced out of the room.

::Is she okay?::

::Yes. She showed me what she did for you and I told her to wait to give it to you so that you two could share some alone time while you looked at it.:

Prowl nodded and looked at the little mech that was still on the berth. The young mech handed his sire a box. The SIC opened the box and smiled. "I love it." He put the box down and picked up his son and gave him a hug and kiss on his forehelm. He pulled the rock out of the box and smiled as he saw smaller stones in the rock that spelled, Sire Rocks.

He put the rock back in the box and placed the box on the night table next to his berth and started to tickle his little mech. "I love you, Kadin. Your gift was awesome. Thank you."

Kadin kept giggling. "I love you too sire." Kadin jumped off the bed and ran out of the room giggling.

"What is so special about Scarlett's gift that she couldn't give it to me while Kadin was in here?"

"I'm not going to tell you much because I don't want to ruin the surprise, but when Scarlett showed me what she had done for you… Well… I started to cry. So I figured it was best if she gave it to you alone and I would keep Kadin busy."

"Oh. In that case, send her in. I wanna see my little princess." Jazz laughed as he left the room. A klick later the little femme came in the room holding something almost as big as her. The tactician smiled at his daughter. "Come on up, my little princess." She smiled and climbed on to the berth

She sat next to her sire and handed him what she had been holding. "I hope you like it."

He smiled brightly at the object. "Did you make this book all by yourself?"

"Carrier put it together for me. But the rest I did by myself."

He flipped through the pages and Scarlett described the meaning of every drawing, painting and poem.

He started to tear up at the last poem in the book. He now knew what Jazz had meant.

_**I love my sire so much and dear,**_

_**He is sadly the object of my biggest fear.**_

_**My biggest fear is that one joor he'll be gone,**_

_**Gone to a place far beyond.**_

_**Should that joor come to pass,**_

_**I'll be the saddest femme in the world saying that my best friend has sadly passed.**_

Prowl put the book down and held his daughter close. "Oh sweet spark… I will continue be around for many metacycles. You have nothing to fear. I will always be here for you."

"I love you sire." The young femme wrapped her arms around her sire as best she could.

"I love you too, princess. I love you so much."

He smiled a little knowing that Primus would allow him and Jazz to be around for metacycles to come.

* * *

**Hey Everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this and again, my apologies for this taking so long to get posted.**

**Until Next Time,**

**~CatsPrivateBedroom**


End file.
